Beijo Roubado
by Juli-chan
Summary: Kagome perdeu uma coisa muito importante! Mas o que o InuYasha tem haver com isso? (Revisada) Tradução


Olá!!!!

Estou publicando esse fic novamente, ele havia sido retirado do site por não está na classificação correta (?) u.u

Mas tudo bem!

As pessoas que comentaram antes um grande abraço!

Kisus

**Disclaimer** - Esse fic não me pertence. Pertence a KimLiKagome que me cedeu para traduzi-lo. InuYasha não me pertence. Se ele fosse meu ele já estava com a Kagome há muito tempo ¬¬.

Beijo Roubado 

**Autora: KimLiKagome**

Tradutora: Julichan 

Kagome: INUYASHA SEU GRANDE IDIOTA!!! – Gritou a jovem Miko ao entrar em sua casa. Fazia alguns instantes que tinha visto InuYasha com Kikyou se beijando. Era mais do que ela podia suportar, se atirou na cama e tratou de dormir, mas era muito difícil, logo recordava dos olhos dourados cravados nos dela... Mas não era assim... Nunca havia visto Kagome, esse olhar cheio de ternura era somente para ela... Kikyou.

Kagome (com os olhos quase fechados): Talvez ... Seja melhor que eu não volte a ver o InuYasha (soluçando) eu somente sou... Um estorvo para ele.

Na outra época...

Shippo: - InuYasha no baka!! Eu te odeio!!! – Dizia o pequeno kitsume mordendo a cabeça do hanyou.

Sango: - Acalme-se Shipoo.

Shipoo: Por tua causa Kagome está mal e nem sequer se importa, cara de cachorro ().

Miroku: InuYasha... Vá pedir desculpas a Kagome-sama agora mesmo.

InuYasha: Parem de me atazanar!! (indo a outro lugar) Não fiz nada com a Kagome, não tenho por que me desculpar!!!

InuYasha: "_Kagome baka!!! __Por sua causa todos estão me enchendo_ (sacou a espada e derrobou a casa de Kaede-baba) _Mas creio que eles_ _têm razão de estarem com raiva, eu acabo sempre a magoado_ (Olhando o que era a casa) _Kaede-baba vai me matar por isso"._

Já era muito tarde e Kagome estava dormindo profundamente, tudo estava tranqüilo até que com a luz da lua podia ver uma figura que se movia com lentidão e que entrará pela janela do quarto.

Quando a viu ficou sem ar. Era muito bonita e mais ainda quando estava dormindo, parecia um anjo. E nesse momento se deu conta do estado em que estava Kagome. Sua roupa estava rasgada e quase nua.

InuYasha(sussurrando para kagome): És realmente bonita... E tão inocente... Por isso não posso deixar de pensar em ti. "_Eu disse isso??? Mas... na verdade você é muito atrativa e creio que até poderia..._ (silêncio) _NÃO!!! InuYasha mal!!! InuYasha Hentai!!!" _Se repreendeu mentalmente. "_Estou começando a ficar afetado com a companhia do monge tarado"._

InuYasha : Melhor eu ir. Disse nosso querido e inseguro Hanyou.

InuYasha estava a ponto de sair quando girou sua cabeça e seus olhos se direcionaram para os lábios de Kagome, não pode evitar acaricia-la, sua pele era tão suave, apoiou a cabeça em seu pescoço e pode sentir, o doce odor que o deixava louco quando de repente sentiu cálidos braços rodearam seu pescoço. Assustou-se, por acaso Kagome havia estado acordada todo esse tempo?

Afastou-se de seu pescoço para olha-la no rosto, não, ela não estava acordada senão estaria dando um ataque no Hanyou. Quando realmente se deu conta que o rosto de Kagome estava muito próximo ao seu que até podia sentir sua respiração.

InuYasha: "_E se eu roubar um beijo? Ela nunca saberia. Mas no que eu estou pensando? Não pode acontecer tal coisa...mas de verdade, eu quero que aconteça, mas estou seguro que me entenderias_." Kagome... Disse suavemente, mas ela não se moveu.

Nesse instante deixou de pensar e somente fez o que desejava desesperadamente, fechou os olhos e por fim. Estava beijando-a com muita ternura, mas que havia durado tão pouco tempo. (snif snif)

InuYasha: "_Me sinto tão bem... como gostaria de permanecer assim com ela o tempo todo. É muito diferente o que sinto quando beijo Kikyou _(quando ela o beija ¬¬)_ seus lábios são tão frios... Sim, definitiva_mente _é diferente, mesmo dormindo seus lábios são tão doces e quentes"_. Nesse momento InuYasha recuperou os sentidos e se deu conta do que fazia, se separou delicadamente dela e se dirigiu a sua época muito pensativo.

InuYasha: _"Pode ser que? Não, não creio que ela tenha dado conta que eu roubei um beijo. Amanhã será um dia como outro qualquer"._

No dia seguinte.

Kagome: "_Não posso deixar que me vejam tão triste... somente devo agir como nada tivesse acontecido e mostrar o meu melhor sorriso"._

InuYasha estava atrás dela e podia perceber a tristeza da jovem. Ela sofria, Kagome estava sofrendo por sua causa, já não suportava mais. Na noite em que tinha roubado o beijo pode sentir o odor de sal de suas lágrimas, não suportava saber que ela estava chorando tanto por... Ele.

InuYasha: Kagome quero ... Preciso explicar o mal entendido da noite passada... Disse suplicante segurando o ombro e aproximando dela.

Kagome: (soltando-se e se afastando um pouco): Não tem nada a me explicar InuYasha. Kikyou é a mulher que ama, não é assim? É inevitável que queres ficar com ela. Disse tratando de dar o melhor sorriso.

InuYasha: Kagome tu não entende... Eu te...

Shippo (saltando nos braços de Kagome): Kagome!!!!!! Pensei que não ia te ver de novo!! Snif Snif

Kagome: Esta tudo bem. Prometo não te deixar sozinho outra vez.

Shipoo (secando as lágrimas): Promete?

Kagome: Prometo. Disse segurando o pequeno kitsume.

Miroku: É muito bom vê-la, Kagome-sama.

Shipoo: Vamos jogar um pouco Kagome

Kagome: Sinto muito Shipoo, tenho que encontrar algum que perdi na noite passada...

Shipoo: O que é? Posso ajudar a procurar?

Kagome (um pouco vermelha): É algo muito pessoal Shipoo.

InuYasha notou o rubro no rosto de Kagome, na verdade devia ser algo muito pessoal para deixa-la assim, nesse momento recordou o que tinha passado na noite anterior e não pode fingir a cor vermelha que ia crescendo a cada segundo em seu rosto.

InuYasha (nervoso): _"Sabia que não devia ter roubado esse beijo. E agora o que eu vou fazer. Se ela sabe que foi eu é provável que não irei poder me levantar do chão por muito tempo. Tranqüilo, tranqüilo InuYasha. Bem somente tenho que devolver o beijo... Não baka!!! Já sei!!! Fingirei que nada aconteceu, e ninguém se dará conta". _

Kagome: Não se preocupe Shipoo, não acredito que alguém se atreva a roubar algum tão... (vermelha) pessoal.

Apesar de ter perdido esse... 'Algo' a tarde havia sido muito tranqüila , não tinham ido atrás do Shikon no Tama já que InuYasha havia estado sentado nos galhos da árvore sagrada muito pensativo, algo raro nele pois sua prioridade sempre havia sido os fragmentos. Ao parecer tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, parecia tão tranqüilo que podia dizer que estava... Dormindo.

Kagome: Ele está tão tranqüilo, não sei se devo?

Shipoo: Sim... Disse com uma voz marota.

Kagome (rindo): **Osuwari!!!!!!**

Hanyou estancou contra o solo.

InuYasha: Por que fez isso???

Kagome: Você sabe muito bem por que fiz. Disse fingindo-se estar aborrecida.

InuYasha deu um salto para atrás. – Posso me explicar!!!! Gritou deixando intrigados Kagome e Shipoo.

Kagome: Claro que não pode! É um tonto...

InuYasha: Espera, não pense mal! Somente...

Shipoo: Somente esqueceste o dia campo.

InuYasha: Te ... Dia de campo?

Kagome: Sim, mas do que você falava?

InuYasha: Er... de nada.

Shipoo: Bom então vamos. Espero que Sango não tenha matado o Miroku.

E já no bosque.

Sango: E o que vocês dizem? Vamos digam algo. Se deixam cair baba é por que está gostoso.

Shipoo: Está horrível. T-T

Kagome: Amargo . Mas delicioso.

InuYasha: Que nojo!!! Temos que comer isso todo dia.

Miroku: Vamos não digam isso...

Sango (sorrindo): Arigato Miroku-sama.

Miroku: Todos temos que sofrer de vez em quando.

Sango: QUE?

Miroku: Não espera, não, não...

Tarde ... houshi quase morto pelo bumerangue da Sango.

Sango: NÃO deve está tão ruim! Disse provando a comida.

Típico Silêncio (com folhinhas e ventinho XD)

Sango: Bem... Pelo menos dá pra comer não!!

Miroku: Por certo Kagome–sama encontrou o que estava procurando?

Kagome: Ainda não, Miroku-sama.

Shippo: Tem idéia de quem possa ter roubado?

Kagome: Não Shipoo, mas creio que a pessoa que tenha pegado é um descarado... Atrevido...

InuYasha escutava cada palavra com muito cuidado. Não podia acreditar que pensava isso de uma pessoa somente por rouba-lhe um beijo. Talvez estava mal, mas tampouco para mata-lo.

Descortês...

A fúria de InuYasha aumentava a cada palavra que Kagome dizia.

Insolente...

InuYasha: "_Maldição!!!! Parece que sabe que foi eu e somente diz isso para me machucar"_

E acima de tudo um...

InuYasha: Pare de me torturar!! Está bem, eu o peguei.

Shipoo: Tu roubaste

InuYasha: Sim, foi eu. Com um ar de superioridade.

Kagome: InuYasha no baka!!!! Osuwari!!!

InuYasha: Por que fez isso???!!!

Kagome: É um pervertido!! Não posso acreditar que tenha roubado a minha calcinha.

Miroku: Muito bem InuYasha! Eu sabia que estava contigo.

InuYasha (golpeando Miroku): Cala-te, houshi hentai. Não sei do que você está falando, Kagome a única coisa que roubei foi um beijo!

Kagome: Fez o que? Disse totalmente corada.

Shipoo não agüentou e começou a rir e não parou até InuYasha quase o matar com um golpe.

InuYasha: Do que riem? Perguntou magoado Hanyou.

Shipoo: Com certeza é um cara de cachorro. Como Kagome poderia saber que roubou um beijo se não contou a ela.

InuYasha se deu conta que o pequeno Kitsune tinha razão e ficou vermelho como um tomate e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Kagome. E se deu conta que era nesses momentos que ele não podia interferir.

Sango: Acredito que é melhor deixamos eles sozinhos, não?

Shipoo: Não, eu quero ver o que vai acontecer.

Sango: Devemos ir Shipoo, não é Miroku?

Miroku: Não eu também quero ver!!!

Sango bate em Miroku

Sango: Grrr, você nunca aprende, verdade?

Miroku: Itai!!! Disse como uma criança.

Shipoo: Miroku é um menininho. Disse tratando de atuar como adulto.

Kagome: Por que? Disse cabisbaixa.

InuYasha: Por que o que?

Kagome: Por que me beijou?

InuYasha: Eu ... Estava muito mal... Tu sabes me encontrei com Kikyou e nos be...

Kagome: Não continue... Já entendi tudo.

InuYasha: Nani?

Kagome: Que pode beijar qualquer pessoa. Já que fez isso porque estava mal... E para lembrar de Kikyou. Disse encostando-se na árvore sagrada e contendo a grande vontade chorar.

InuYasha(tomando os ombros e olhando-a com intensidade): Hoje já havia tentado te explicar, Kikyou é muito importante para mim por que...

Kagome: Já lhe disse!!! Não precisa me explicar nada, você a ama e não posso ir contra isso!!!! Disse começando a chorar.

InuYasha (abraçando-a): Não, Kikyou é muito importante para mim por que foi uma das poucas pessoas que confiou em mim... Deu a vida por mim... Mas isso já F-O-I... Por que agora eu ... eu...

Kagome: Você o que, InuYasha?

InuYasha: Eu te amo... Você faz parte de mim e não posso estar feliz se você não está comigo. Disse com a cabeça baixa.

Kagome levantou o rosto de InuYasha com sua mão e o olhou muito feliz.

Kagome(sorrindo): InuYasha... O que espera para me devolver?

InuYasha: Que? Surpreendido

Kagome: O Bei...

Não pode terminar de falar por que InuYasha se aproximou e a beijou com muita ternura. Estava realmente surpreendida, mas não tardou em solta-se do abraço para rodear seu pescoço e atrai-lo para ela. A cada segundo que passava o beijo se transformava em terno a mais apaixonado. InuYasha se aproximou mais dela encurralando-a na árvore sagrada querendo senti-la mas ela tomou seu rosto e cortou esse lindo momento.

Kagome: Esse é o castigo por roubar? Disse sorrindo amplamente.

InuYasha: E se dissesse que sim? Disse em um tom brincalhão.

Kagome: Mas agora quem vai roubar dessa vez sou eu. Disse antes de beija-lo.

Owari...Não, esperem e o que se passou com a calcinha de Kagome?

Shipoo: Até que enfim aquele cachorro tonto se decidiu!

Sango: Shhhhhh... Não faça barulho, Shipoo. Hein, Miroku o que tem ai?

Miroku: Sango-sama se uma pessoa encontra a calcinha de sua amiga em sua mochila não é para mata-lo... Verdade?

Sango: Quem fez isso?

Miroku: Não se magoe. Não é nem a metade de vezes em que eu vi as tuas. Disse correndo.

Sango: Vem cá!!!!! Disse correndo com seu bumerangue. (Ah! O Amor -)

Shipoo: Esse dois não mudam (suspira). Espero que os outros dois queiram um cachorrinho. Disse olhando os dois apaixonados entre as flores da árvore sagrada que caiam sobre eles.

Agora sim, Owari!

Dicionário 

Baka: Idiota

Kitsune: Raposa

Hanyou: Meio-demônio

Houshi: Monge

Hentai: Pervertido

Taji: Exterminadora

Nota da Tradutora 

__

Esse fic eu adorei traduzi-lo. Ele é simplesmente perfeito 

Bom, fiz algumas alterações do fic original, iria ficar muito formal (se não ficou). Gomen

Sobre a fic Believe, só está faltando ter coragem de digitar (é que eu a escrevo toda em um caderno) Estou meio preguiçosa. Mas não irei demorar muito (sempre coloco isso ¬¬)

() Bom tive uma duvida na tradução de cabeza de perro, nessa fic o Shipoo chama o InuYasha duas vezes assim, que traduzindo ao pé da letra fica cabeça de cachorro,mas eu resolvi mudar para cara de cachorro, acho que iria ficar estranho o.O

Gomen!

Arigato especial 

**__**

**KinLiKagome:**Obrigado de coração por ter me cedido a fic

Ela é muito boa XD

Espero que você tenha gostado da minha tradução (acho que estava enferrujada). Pretendo traduzir mais fics seus XD

**Dea:** Desculpe o deslize que eu dei semana passada. É que eu gosto demais de você e acabo tendo um pouco de ciúme. Você é como uma irmã pra mim (acho que já fomos em outra encarnação). Arigato por ter entrado em minha vida. -

**Bianca Himura**: Um abração pra você!!

**Madam Spooky: **Estou com muitas saudades de você!! Kisus!!

Shampoo-chan : Nyahh!! Seus fics estão muito bons, principalmente Bokutachi no Junjou na Omoi é maravilhoso . Alias, todos os seus fics são fã de carteirinha XD. Kisus! 

**Shadow:** Obrigada pelo apoio =

**Najla: **Nyah!!! Mais um fic em sua homenagem XD

Arigato pelos comentários! -

**Juli-chan**

**Setembro de 2004**

****


End file.
